Just for Practice
by sugar high preschooler
Summary: Padma is upset over the loss of her boyfriend, and Lavender decides to help her out. The first of sixty one shots.


Alright my friends, I got some inspiration and figured that the only way to get better at writing is to keep doing it over and over. With all that said… I offer up a one shot a day for sixty days. Impossible! Illogical! Well it's going to be done.

_1 Author : 1 shot : 60 fanfictions : 60 Couples_

amazing shout outs to other authors who have done this in the past. We shall unite and bring the world the unheard of, but very adorable shippings!

Day 1

Couples: Padma Patil and Lavender Brown

_Implied_ Michael Corner/Padma and implied Michael/Ginny

Kinks Chosen: Experimentation

Rating: M (for a reason)

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue (pretty easy concept)

Reviews/Flames: let me know what you think and what couples should be shown. The first thirty days are unheard of couples and the last thirty will be ones that my friends wanted to see done. Presents if anything.

**It's Just for Practice **

She looked so upset. Like her heart was going to be ripped out and just lay in her room for the rest of her life, eating twice her weight in chocolate and listening to that almost sickly intoxicating Beatles music that she kept insisting to play. Just because Michael Corner broke up with her… again. Lavender almost couldn't stand it. how many times could she listen to 'Hey Jude' before vomiting?

"What did I do?" Padma asked herself again into her tear soaked pillow while Lavender had to intervene. Parvati was out for the day and Lavender was just waiting for her to get home. Lavender opened the door with an Abby Road poster on the front while seeing her best friend's twin crying. Chocolate smeared on her face and an old fashioned muggle record player on the bed next to her.

"Oh dear lord woman, stop stuffing your face," Lavender pulled the Mars Bar out of the very resistant Padma's dark hand while seeing her wipe at her cheeks.

"Go away Lav, no one wants you here." she stopped the music while glaring at the blonde.

"Look Padma, we've been friends for years right?

"I hate you Lavender."

"Oh that hurt. What if I could help you get Michael back?" This seemed to pull Padma's attention from the singing British boys to the Gryffindor. A mark of skepticism on her face, but a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"How do you plan on doing that, Blondie?" Lavender turned back on the music, full volume. She knew exactly what was wrong with Michael and Padma's relationship. The whole school knew about Michael running around behind the Indian's back. Why she kept taking him back was going to forever be beyond the blonde. Then again, by typical standards a lot of things were out of Lavender's range. "What are you doing?" she asked while shouting over the crooning men.

"I'm just going to help you out a little bit. I did the same thing for Par' when she was trying to get Seamus two years ago." she locked the door while looking back at the dark haired girl. Just get a few things right. Lavender is as straight as a pin. But, when a friend needed some help learning how to… please their men. She was always willing to help. Yup, she was that amazing as a friend. Lavender turned around, Mrs. Patil was having her nightly Scrabble game. When Mrs. Patil was playing Scrabble nothing could stop her. that woman was a maniac with Websters. Mr. Patil was working a graveyard shift tonight for some extra income. They would be completely alone. Just how it had to be.

"I don't get it. What are you doing?" Padma made a small squeek while being pushed down by the blonde. Lavender smirked while moving the chocolate wrappers and CD sleeves onto the relatively clean floor. Lavender moved onto Padma's legs while unbuttoning the Ravenclaw's shirt. "L-Lavender!" she yelled while trying to get the paler girls hands off her.

"Look Padma, you are a prude. Get over that little fact and listen to me. Since you're not letting him do anything with you, he's running with Ginny and other little, erm." How to put Ginny Weasley nicely.

"Sluts?" Padma asked while smiling at the girl above her, she didn't want to do anything with Lavender. Padma didn't feel anything when she was with Michael, so why would she feel anything with Lavender?

"Exactly, now just lay back and let me show you what to do with your little promiscuous man-Ginny." She smirked. True, Ginny was her friend when they were hanging out, or if she had nothing else to do. But the girl had more notches in her bedpost then the legendary Sirius Black.

"I don't know…" Padma looked to the side, blushing slightly. Lavender made the darker girl look at her, while pressing her lips against Padma's. the Ravenclaw gasped in shock at what Lavender was doing, as she took that as an unspoken go-ahead. Lavender slid her tongue into Padma's mouth. Lavender ran her hands down the front of Padma's shirt while snapping the buttons. Padma sat up slightly while taking off the white cotton fabric on her own. Lavender ran her hands over the soft skin that seemed to be constantly hidden under bulky clothes. Padma started to run her hands through the silky blonde hair while wondering why she was doing this. She likes boys. X-Y chromosomes. Michael Corner was the first guy to really like her, but why was kissing him like when her Aunt Shiva's dog would lap at her face during winter break in Bangkok? Lavender wrapped her hands around Padma's back, while taking off the white lace bra. Only a girl could get another girls' bra off without acting like an idiot. When Dean tried to the first time, he made Lavender turn around while he examined the inner workings of the clasps.

Not exactly romantic.

"Just relax Padma, if you really want Michael to take you back. You'll let him do this." Lavender took the white bra off the dark skinned girl while tossing it to the side. She moved her mouth down Padma's neckline, so her chest and to the bare breasts in her hands. Padma looked down at Lavender expectantly while wondering what the heck to do now. Her back arched slightly while feeling Lavender suck on her left breast. Padma moved her hands to the silky blonde strands. Running her hands through it felt wonderful and so did what Lavender was doing to her. the blonde moved one of her knees in between Padma legs. While pressing roughly against her. Padma felt like she was going to pee her pants. "So, all you have to do is talk to him and let him do all this. You'll get Michael back." Padma felt Lavender pull off of her. Padma was gasping for air, trying to figure out what the hell she was feeling. Boys. Girls. Ahh hell she didn't even really care right now. She just wanted Lavender to kiss her again and do that whole knee against her "girly-parts" again.

"That's it?" Padma asked while seeing Lavender get off. She followed the blonde with her eyes while taking in another short breath. Lavender stopped at the mirror while fixing her hair and adjusting her pink plaid skirt.

"That's it. when you guys actually start getting close to real sex, you'll have to talk to Colin Creevy. He's a bit of a shirt-lifter so it doesn't count as cheating." She reapplied some light pink lip gloss while smiling at Padma through the mirror. "And no more chocolate, don't want to get all… gross do you?" she asked as Padma's molasses mind suddenly started to remember why Lavender annoyed her since first year.

"Thanks for the tips, Parvati should be home in a few minutes." No sooner had the words left her mouth, was there a knock on Padma's door. The younger twin jumped out of instinct while trying to locate her shirt and bra.

"Lav you in there?" Parvati asked while knocking on the door slightly. The blonde threw a baggy shirt to the Beatles Fan girl while unlocking the door. "Hey girl, what were you doing in here?" Parvati looked over to see her sister on the bed again. Chocolate frog and Mars Bars wrappers surrounding the bed as the older twin tisked to herself.

"Michael leave you again?" she asked as Padma nodded, "It'll be okay, come on Lav' we have places to go and shoes to buy." The two girls left, while Padma laid on her bed. She wanted to tell Lavender that she didn't want to do anything ever again with Michael, but she wouldn't mind doing more of this practicing. She looked to the ceiling while wondering what about that damn preppy blonde made her so… ahh hell. She turned back on the Beatles while trying to figure out what she was going to do when Michael owled her for a rendezvous before school started back up.

Alright. one out of thirty. This was a wonderful one shot that I've had in my brain for weeks now.

Dedicated to: Kathryn for putting up with me bouncing back and forth with talking to her and typing, I love you baby. Though I doubt you'll ever read this.


End file.
